This invention relates to hose clips (also known as hose clamps) which are used inter alia for securing, or clamping, a hose or flexible pipe on an insert of corresponding cross-sectional shape, such as a further hose or pipe.
It is frequently necessary to secure, or clamp, a flexible pipe or hose to an insert of corresponding cross-sectional shape such as a rigid pipe. If the flexible pipe or hose in use contains a fluid under pressure or is vibrating so as to generate shear stresses at its connection with the insert then it may be necessary to "strangle" the flexible pipe or hose onto the insert to prevent leakage of fluid between the flexible pipe or hose and the insert or to prevent relative movement of the flexible pipe or hose and the insert. (By "to strangle" there is meant to compress radially so as to increase the frictional forces acting between the interior wall of the hose or flexible pipe and the exterior wall of the insert.)
Various forms of hose clip have been proposed heretofore; see, for example British Pat. Specifications Nos. 420,244, 459,499, 461,048, 813,521, 1,064,048 and 1,261,782.